


Just Research

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Leashes, Masturbation, NSFW, Sticky, Xeno, a little????, maybe some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen gets so bored that he conducts some "research" on the Internet. He finds one in particular that the situation has his engine revving as he imagines himself and Arcee trying it. Of course, that's when the femme walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Jazzy on tumblr (I'd link you but I SWEAR the url changes every 2 weeks) likes the idea of Smokescreen getting off on having his leash pulled and being told what a bad mech he is. This ensued

It had started out as curiosity fueled by sheer boredom. That was all. The entire Autobot base had been quiet, Arcee was on patrol, and there was nothing to do but browse the Internet….which…unfortunately….eventually led him to do “research” on human mating. Some of it was impressive, really. Smokescreen had no idea humans had the capability to be so flexible.

It was when he’d sighed for the fourth time, propping his chin on his palm and considering just staring at the ceiling for a while instead, that he’d seen it.

Really, it shouldn’t have even phased him. He should have just scrolled past it like he’d done the countless other photos.

Nevertheless, the mech found his mind automatically substituting himself and Arcee into that photo, and his core temp had begun to rise.

And that was how she had found him.

Propping himself up on one elbow, knees up and spread, and one servo working over his spike while he gasped half-formed pleas to the absent Arcee to let him overload.

"Smokescreen??" she sputters.

Optics flaring back online, Smokescreen freezes when he finds his bondmate standing in the doorway staring at him. She glances at the terminal next to the mech, finding it still open to the image that was responsible.

Smokescreen scrambles to turn off the screen, but it was too late. “It’s not what it looks like, Arcee. I-“

Arcee holds a servo up, cutting off the mech. She locks the door behind her and moves onto the berth and pushes his kness apart to settle between them. “Don’t tell me ‘it’s not what it looks like,’ Smokescreen. This,” she runs a single digit down the white mech’s spike, “Makes it pretty obvious.”

His vents hitch, and he reaches out to her, only to have his servo batted away.

"Keep those on the berth," she orders, reaching forward to grab onto the top edge of his chest armor with one servo while the other wraps around his spike, "If you’re going to be a bad bot and not keep your hands to yourself while I’m on patrol, you’re not going to touch anything else unless I say so. Clear?"

Engine revving, Smokescreen nods as his hips buck up into Arcee’s servo. “I…I didn’t…mean to…” he offers, faceplates heating up and vents hitching again when her thumb rubs over the tip of his spike and she pulls on his armor.

"Shush. You’ve been very bad, Smokescreen," she smirks, squeezing his spike just enough to make him squirm, "Best not to make it worse for yourself."

"S-Sorry, Arcee," he pants, struggling to stay as still as he can.

"That’s better, but you know what would really get you out of trouble?" the femme leans in to speak directly into his audio, "You finding yourself a leash and a collar, just like in that photo you were looking at. Then maybe you’ll see how bad bots get rewarded."

She nuzzles the side of his helm, laughing quietly when the mech releases a loud groan and shudders.

"Please, Arcee," he gasps, "Oh  _Primus_  please.”


	2. I Thought You were Kidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen finally gets what he bargained for, even though he didn't honestly think he had a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off [THISSSSS](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/71102240675/dudebot-you-naughty-smokedskupuff-i-felt-kinda)

Smokescreen shifts nervously on the berth as Arcee rummages around in a box. She’d had that devious smirk on her face that promised something fun while she asked the mech if he was willing to try something different tonight.

Of course, Smokescreen had agreed not knowing that “something different” meant having his wrists tied to his thighs. “So you can’t touch me or yourself,” she’d said before smiling sweetly and sliding off the berth.

"Ah, here we are," she announces, pulling her bondmate’s attention back to her.

Blinking, Smokescreen doesn’t recognize what’s in her hands until she’s once more next to him on the berth and unbuckling it. “W-Wait you seriously got a-“

"A leash and a collar. Yes," Arcee interrupts him and fastens the collar around his neck, "Which  _you_  were supposed to get, remember?”

Smokescreen doesn’t even bother stifling the sound of his engine revving, “I…. Uh….. I thought you were kidding?”

"Kidding about teaching naughty bots a lesson? I don’t think so," she leans down to speak softly into his audio sensor, "If you need to, just tell me to stop and I will, Smokescreen."

With a shiver, Smokescreen turns his head to press a kiss to Arcee’s mouth. “I trust you,”  he smiles after he pulls back. He’s surprised when the femme grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a deeper kiss, and he grunts in frustration when his attempt at reaching for his bonded and pulling her closer is thwarted.

Arcee doesn’t miss this, and she pulls away with a smirk. “Not me or yourself,” she reminds him.

"Seriously?" he questions, automatically moving his legs to give Arcee a place to sit between them when she moves.

"Obviously. Open," she orders with a quick tap to his panel and tug on the leash once she’s settled between his spread legs.

Smokescreen’s engine gives a surprised rev and his panel slides away. Honestly, he hadn’t noticed the pressure on his spike until it’s suddenly gone, and he groans when Arcee pulls harder on the leash and ghosts her fingers down his spike. He fidgets, not sure what he can do with his hands.

"You’ve been a very bad bot, you know," Arcee begins, her digits teasing the tip of his spike for a few moments, "I tell you to get one thing, and you assume it’s a joke."

"I-I thought-"

"It doesn’t matter though," she interrupts him again, smirking and tugging hard on the leash so he’s forced to curl his torso and look at her, "Because I’ve got you right where I want you, and I’m going to make sure learn your lesson."

"Promise?" Smokescreen pants, vents already roaring, as his hips buck up into Arcee’s touch.

Another of those devious smirks. “Promise,” she says, finally wrapping her hand around her bondmate’s spike and giving it a long stroke.

Smokescreen groans, heels seeking purchase on the berth while his hands grip his own thighs, “ _Frag_.”


End file.
